The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a sewing machine and a non-transitory recording medium storing a program.
Conventionally, a sewing machine is known that decides a method for arranging unit patterns in accordance with a user input and performs sewing of an embroidery pattern. For example, an embroidery data processing device is disclosed that can arrange unit patterns in a layout desired by a user and generate a variety of embroidery data. The embroidery data processing device sets at least three reference points to decide arrangement positions of the unit patterns. The embroidery data processing device sets reference lines. The reference lines are two straight lines intersecting with each other, and each of the reference lines passes through at least two of the plurality of reference points. Based on a distance between the reference points through which the reference line passes, the embroidery data processing device sets a matrix reference plane that is used as a reference when arranging each of the unit patterns, and determines an arrangement position of each of the unit patterns based on the reference plane. When the unit pattern to be arranged in the arrangement position is selected, the embroidery data processing device arranges the selected unit pattern in the arrangement position and generates embroidery data.